


Just Looking

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Rm w/a Vu, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bare.</p></blockquote>





	Just Looking

Cordelia barged into Angel's apartment, unable to stay in her own another second. It wasn't her fault that he chose peculiar times to shower.

Besides, she didn't think of him like that. Even apart from the vampire issue, he was still moping over Buffy plus he had the emotional maturity of a mushroom.

OK, so she had noticed that muscled chest, the way the water had dripped down his body, the towel that left little to the imagination. She already knew he was a good looking guy. Demon. Whatever.

Didn't mean she wasn't figuring on some really fantastic dreams tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bare.


End file.
